


Age of Heroes

by comicalArchitect



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicalArchitect/pseuds/comicalArchitect
Summary: The Legion of Doom has taken over the world. Green Arrow, the Flash, Supergirl, and all the other superheroes are dead. But from the ashes, a new generation of heroes will rise up.





	1. Chapter 1

_Thwip_. Another arrow, another bullseye. Jean didn’t know why she bothered with target practice anymore. Her aim was already perfect, or at least close to it, and besides that she had no use for it. Fighting the Legion was a fantasy at best, a delusion at worst. She didn’t have the resources the Green Arrow and his team had, back in their time. All she had was a tiny apartment and a job at Big Belly Burger. No one could fight them. There were no more metahumans, other than the Legion’s soldiers. There were no more vigilantes, because no one could operate outside the law without Brother Eye seeing them. There were no more heroes.

Just then, Jean’s phone rang. She didn’t recognize the number, but she picked it up anyway. An unfamiliar masculine voice spoke out. “Come to Hub City, Jean,” he said.

“Or what?” replied Jean.

“Or the Legion wins,” said the voice on the phone.

* * *

Jean stepped off the bus, cursing herself for ever answering that phone call. The League of Assassins would probably take her out before she even met this guy, whoever he is. She speedwalked through the streets, wondering how suspicious she looked, until she came to the right alleyway. No one was there. Jean looked around for a minute, then attempted to walk out. Just then, three people in dark hoods, armed with swords, jumped down from the surrounding rooftops.

Jean quickly drew her bow and three arrows from her backpack. She fired them all at once, but only one assassin was hit. The wounded assassin fell down, while the others moved in. Jean kicked one in the crotch, knocking him over, but the other one got the drop on her and swept her legs out from under her. As Jean looked up at the sword pointed toward her neck, she heard footsteps from behind, then a loud crack. The final assassin fell over on his back, and Jean got up while she had the chance. Facing her was a brown-haired teenage boy, wearing glasses, a turtleneck, and jeans, and bearing some sort of energy cannon.

“Come on,” he said. “We don’t have much time.”

Jean followed the boy into a manhole, then through a hidden door with a keypad lock. They arrived in a small room full of chairs and computers. “Abandoned Brother Eye base,” said the boy. “Free of surveillance. The only place they forgot to plant cameras was their own HQ.”

“Who are you, anyway?” asked Jean.

“That’s an interesting question,” said the boy. “I don’t have much of an answer. Where I came from, they called me Number Four.”

“Why did you bring me here?” asked Jean.

“Now there’s one I can answer,” said Four. “I hacked Brother Eye feeds. Saw you practicing archery. You’re very good.”

“How did you notice that before Brother Eye?” said Jean.

“You’d be surprised what they overlook,” said Four. “They’re not running as tight of a ship as they tell us.”

Jean shook her head. “Again,” she said, “why did you bring me here? Do you just really like archery, or is there a point to this?”

“Right,” said Four. “I’m looking for exceptional people with a desire to fight the Legion.”

“How many have you found?” asked Jean. “You would need thousands.”  
“Counting you,” said Four, “I have six. And none of the others are here yet.”

“Your confidence is inspiring,” said Jean, “but I’m not exactly sold. Do you have a plan?”

“Yes!” said Four. “I have an amazing plan, actually. Not quite foolproof, but it has a chance of working, and that’s more than anyone else can say right now.”

“What does this plan involve?” asked Jean.

“It’s complicated,” said Four, “but our first step is to get the team together. Two of them live on this continent, so we find them first.”

“How do we do that?” asked Jean.

“Hold that thought,” said Four. “Before we go any further, I need you to tell me everything you can about the Legion.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean?” asked Jean. “I don’t know any more about the Legion than your average bear.”

“I know less,” said Four. “I’ve only existed for a few weeks, and the Internet has been mostly purged of historical data regarding their rise.”

“Well,” said Jean, “I’ll tell you what my parents told me. About 25 years ago, there were a whole lot of people with special powers and skills. The good ones protected people, and we called them superheroes. The bad ones hurt people, and we called them supervillains. They fought a lot, but the heroes always won, until one day a supervillain named Reverse-Flash gathered up a bunch of other villains and formed the Legion of Doom. There was another Legion of Doom before, but this one was bigger. The initial members were named Damien Darhk, Grodd, Bug-Eyed Bandit, Black Siren, the Dark Archer, the Trickster, Kuasa, Abra Kadabra, Weather Wizard, and Killer Frost. Then they went to another universe and recruited two more, Livewire and Indigo, and the thirteen of them waged a big war against the heroes that lasted two years. The heroes all died, and the Legion took over all the world’s governments, and they’ve been in control since then.”

“What was this other universe? Did it have a name?” said Four.

“I dunno,” said Jean. “It was the universe Supergirl came from. She was one of the superheroes.”

“Aha!” said Four. “I think my plan is complete now.”

“It wasn’t before?” asked Jean.

“Never mind,” said Four. “One of the individuals I’ve discovered lives in Boulder, Colorado. His name is Pete Harvey and he has developed superhuman speed.”

“Can’t we just call him like you did me?” asked Jean.

“They’ve cut off my phone,” said Four, “and they’re likely trying to monitor us directly now. We’ve got to get to him in person without being found.”

“And how do we do that?” asked Jean.

“They only have two ways of tracking us: cameras and telecommunications monitoring,” said Four. “To get past the latter, we won’t use phones or the Internet. To get past the former, we can use a Legion device I found lying around a while back. It camouflages the face and clothes, making people see someone completely different. If no one touches us, we’re golden.”

“So we’re just taking the bus,” said Jean.

“You have a better idea?” asked Four.

 

* * *

 

The bus ride passed uneventfully. Four read a paperback copy of _The Handmaid’s Tale_ , while Jean listened to Arcade Fire on her cheap MP3 player. They arrived in Boulder, but were stopped by two Legion police officers.

“We’re going to need some identification,” said one of the officers.

“We haven’t done anything,” said Jean.

“Ma’am, you’re walking around with a bow strapped to your back,” said the other cop. “That invites suspicion.”

Jean internally cursed herself for not concealing the bow, then scanned her surroundings. She couldn’t attack an officer or try to get away without the crowd at the bus station noticing, so she had no alternative but to comply.

 

* * *

 

Jean and Four were taken to a police car, walked into a station, and put into separate cells. Their bags and everything in their pockets were taken away.

“What now?” asked Four when the officers had left.

“Thought you were the man with the plan,” said Jean.

“I admit that I didn’t account for this,” said Four.

“Nah,” said Jean, “it’’s my fault for not hiding my bow.”

“It’s funny,” said Four. “The lock on my cell is mechanical, but yours has an electronic one. I suppose they’re in the process of modernizing them.”

“If I could get to yours,” said Jean, “I could probably pick it with a bobby pin from my hair.”

“And I could likely dismantle yours without tripping the alarm,” said Four. “I know a lot about circuitry.”

Jean and Four looked at one another, and at the same time began to smile. “Do you think you could talk me through it?” asked Jean.

“It’s not certain, but it’s worth a shot,” said Four. Sure enough, Four was able to instruct Jean until her lock came undone. Jean then picked the lock on Four’s cell.

“Let’s go,” said Jean.

“One second,” said Four, as he messed with the electronic lock on Jean’s cell, then slipped something into his pocket. The two then took off running down the corridor.

“Where did you learn to pick locks?” asked Four.

“Locked myself out of my apartment once,” said Jean. “Had to improvise. Where did you learn engineering?”

“Not sure,” said Four.

“Where do you think you’re going?” asked a police officer as she stepped out of her office. Jean threw a punch, which the officer blocked. The officer then grabbed Jean’s arm and did a joint lock to make Jean fall on her knees, but was distracted by a loud _boom_ from behind. She let go of Jean, who took the opportunity to steal the officer’s gun and point it at her before noticing the giant hole in the wall.

“I made a bomb out of the lock’s battery!” said Four. Jean took Four’s hand and ran out, shooting the officer in the leg as she went. The two were met by a blockade of police cars. A dozen officers got out and pointed their guns at Jean and Four, but before anyone could say anything, a blur of green and blue appeared, followed by orange lightning. Suddenly, none of the officers had their guns, and all of their pants were around their ankles. A blonde teenage boy in a green hoodie faced Jean and Four.

“Hey,” said the speedy newcomer. “What’s going on?”


End file.
